bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bod in the Pod
The Bod in the Pod is the seventh episode of the eighth season of Bones. Summary Bones, Booth and Hodgins walk the beach where a garbage barge has emptied its contents. Inside a clear pod are messy human remains. Naturally, it reminds Bones of the ships-in-a-bottle that her dad used to make for her. At the Jeffersonian, Arastoo asks Camille to check into funds he is owed for work. Turns out Arastoo has a special dinner he's planning. But with whom? The intern and Hodgins then examine the "pod." A gleeful Hogins uses a laser to cut open the pod, revealing human soup inside. Hodgins takes a sniff -- and immediately faints. Apparently, the fermented flesh was giving off carbon dioxide and caused the "Rookie mistake" on Hodgins' part. A look at the skull reveals that the teeth have been removed. Also, the team theorises that the body was wrapped in plastic, dumped on the barge and, due to the sunlight and gases, expanded and hardened. Splinters found on the body, in the meantime, reveal a branding stamp from a large and well-known do-it-yourself store. Booth and Bones head to the store and show the facial reconstruction of the victim. "Oh my God, Lucky's dead!?" says the female clerk, Renee. She begins to cry. Apparently, Lucky was a regular customer having an affair with the clerk. "Lucky said his wife was unstable and dangerous!" Renee cries. The dead man's wife, Lisa, is brought in for questioning. She isn't surprised that Lucky was cheating and doesn't seem particularly broken up by the notion. She is, however, terribly upset that her son Davey has lost another man in his life. Angela then shows Bones a reconstruction of the victim's skull, which has wounds consistent with a claw hammer. Almost as important: turns out Arastoo is a poet and has a big dinner meeting with a publisher. Arastoo also had to leave his native country because of his outspoken and sometimes sexy literary work. "You're a political exile," Hodgins says. "That is so cool! In a terrible, terrible way, of course." Later, Sweets interviews Davey, a sullen teen who hopes to take over Lucky's business. "My mom didn't kill Lucky and neither did I," says Davey, suggesting that the FBI talk to a cleaner who hated the victim. They were rivals in the crime-scene clean up business. Sweets interviews Melvin, who has just come from the scene of a shotgun suicide. The man explains that he and Lucky had, pun not intended, buried the hatchet and were about to merge their companies. Melvin tells Sweets that he should be looking much more closely at Davey, who didn't want the deal to happen. Later, Camille recognizes her name written in farsi in Arastoo's book. He recites the poem, which makes Camille swoon. Hodgins walks in the reading and puts two and two together. Arastoo pleads with Hodgins not to blab and "ruin the best thing that's every happened to me." Hodgins can't argue. Later, Hodgins discovers asbestos in the remains and pinpoints one house -- old enough to contain the substance -- where the victim cleaned up a crime scene. Bones and Booth go to the house along with Davey. The teen says this was the last place he saw his stepfather, who was waiting for a flooring delivery from Renee. So Booth brings Renee in for questioning. Renee denies everything and points the finger at Davey and Lisa. Later, Hodgins and Angela are on the roof having a drink and see Arastoo kissing Camille below. "We cannot tell anyone," Hodgins tells his wife. Then they kiss. Bones, who is convinced that Melvin is the murderer, goes over the crime-scene house with all the tools at her disposal and finds ... nothing. Melvin smirks as he leaves while Bones can't believe she has been momentarily beaten. Bones then uses a hairdryer on the concrete ground, which causes the blood to "ooze" up into a very visible pool. Back at the lab, a pattern in the blood reveals a pattern for knees and toes. This is where the killer kneeled, and the dimensions perfectly match those of Melvin's knees. Also, the team finds cash at Melvin's place. Apparently, Melvin and Lucky found cash hidden in the house and the former killed the latter for it. "Gotcha," Bones tells Melvin. As the episode ends, Camille and Arastoo cuddle on a park bench. She wishes to tell the whole world -- except for the entire team at the Jeffersonian, of course. They kiss. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Arastoo Vaziri - Pej Vahdat Guest Cast *Davey Benson - Kevin G. Schmidt *Renee Mitchell - Roberta Valderrama *Lisa Milner - Jana Marie Hupp *Melvin Carville - Brad William Henke Featured Music 'Landslide" - Liam Titcomb Quotes *'Arastoo': I started writing in my first year at university in Tehran. That was... 1997. Hodgins: Wow, I'm impressed. Arastoo: Seems I impressed the authorities too. After the election, we all thought that the Khatami regime would be more open to secular work but I was expelled from school. Hodgins: Why? What were you writing? Arastoo: I was eighteen. Love, freedom, democracy, sex. I was foolish and published the poems with an underground press so I had to leave the country before I was arrested. Hodgins: You are amazing! Arastoo: What I am is a man who can't go home. *'Hodgins': You're a political exile. That is so cool! In a terrible, terrible way of course. Arastoo: Of course. *'Cam': This may the first time a lack of blood is more suspicious than buckets of it. *'Hodgins': Wow, I'm not sure this is translated properly. Angela: I sure hope not. Brennan said it was beautiful. *'Bones': Aha! He admits he's the last to see Lucky alive! Melvin: It very well might be the case. Booth: Except for the murderer. Melvin: Exactly. Except for the murderer. Bones: Which is you. Booth: Bones. Melvin: If I understand the law, someone pointing their finger and hollering "guilty, guilty" doesn't mean anything! The DA likes evidence. There's no evidence here. Whoever cleaned this place up is an expert at getting rid of all traces. Booth: Son of a bitch! I'll be damned. (to Bones) You know what? You were right. *'Sweets': Who dreams about murder at three in the morning? *'Booth': Come on, Bones, seriously. You've been at this for an hour. You're not gonna solve a case with a hairdryer. Melvin: Sorry, I'm in this business too and I know how it works. You bring in the suspect. Get him to confess. Booth: We didn't bring you in to confess. Melvin: Then why am I here? Bones: Because I wanted to say something to your horrible face. Melvin: What? Bones: Now? Booth: Now. Bones: Gotcha! Booth: You're under arrest. Bones: Gotcha! Booth: He got it Bones. Bones: Gotcha. *'Booth': Wine and dine? Candle talk? Bones: What does that mean? Booth: I have no idea. Notes * Arastoo is revealed to be a political exile due to his poetry being unacceptable in Iran. * Hooligan Bear, ''the children's book that Brennan is seen reading, is a real book from a series written by ''Bones director/executive producer Ian Toynton. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8